The Godzilla Multiverse Timeline
by Shaman94
Summary: Combing the original 54 film with Heisie Timeline, TOHO King Kong, King Kong Lives Timeline, Mothra Rebirth Trilogy, Godzilla 98 and Final Wars into a single universe. Enjoy.


**It took a lot of time, and a lot of liberities, but a couple of friends and I have found ways to tie all of these films into a single continuity. Some major plot points you need to keep in mind so that this works are:**

**1\. The first Mothra film never happend. Her apperance in "Ebirah, Terror From The Deep" is the first in this continuity.**

**2\. "Ebirah, Terror From The Deep" was originally written with Kong in mind, so that's where this and the Showa timeline diverge to create different universes.**

**3\. Stay in school. Or don't, I'm not your mom, I can't tell you what to do.**

**4\. But I can tell you to enjoy.**

* * *

1954: The first Godzilla rises as a result from the atom bomb. Is killed by the Oxygen Destroyer along with its inventor. (Introduces: Godzilla)

1957: A second Godzilla, female this time, emerges in the Siberias. Engages in combat with a long time rival speicies dubbed Angurius in Osaka, Japan. After emerging victorious, she retruns to the Arctic and is imprisoned in a landslide of ice. (Introduces: Gigantus & Angurius)

1962: Gigantus escapes her forzen prison and returns to Japan to resume her rampage. Another ancient rival of the Godzilla speicies is discovered on Mondo Island, in the form of the great ape King Kong. One member of the this species reaching titanus size through the consumption of a juice made from a fruit native only to the island. Japan brings the two monsters together for a fight in hopes of Kong being able to defeat Gigantus, ending in a stalemate that forced Kong on the retreat and Gigantus back to the Arctic to nurse her wounds. (Introduces: King Kong & Oodaka)

1966: Kong is rediscovered, comatized on an unknown island by a band of castaways caught in a drug and slave trading ring. To make matters worse, a sea monster circles the island, attacking any that attempt to sail away, and the slave of the island belong to another undiscovered island that houses a masive moth Goddess. The castaways reawaken Kong and watch as he combats the Sea Monster Ebirah, scarring it off and ending the crime syndicate in the process. (Introduces: First Gen Mothra, Ebirah & Giant Condor)

1976: An American Oil Company embarks on an expedition to a newly discovered island dubbed, Skull Island, and discover the son of Kong. Dragging him back to New York and subsequently leading to his early death. (Introduces: King Kong Jurnior & Giant Anaconda)

1984: A third Godzilla, male this time, returns and resumes its rampage through Japan. Humans discover Godzilla follows the Earth's Magnetic Waves, similar to birds, and bate him into an active Volcano, presumably killing him. (Introduces: Godzilla The 2nd)

1987: The Kong that had perished in New York is resurrected with a blood transfusion from a female of his speicies. The two escape their confinment and fall in love, survivng an onslaught from the American Military and having a child before successfully returning to Skull Island to live as King, Queen and Prince. (Queen Kong & Son Of Kong)

1989: Godzilla The 2nd is revealed to still be alive, this time answering a call to combat with a mutant abomination made within the confines of a mad doctors laboratory. The monster bieng composed of Plantlife, Godzilla's G-Cell and the Doctors own daughter is dubbed Biollante, and ravages the country of Japan before being stopped by Godzilla. (Introduces: Biollante)

1991: A terriosrist organization from the future sought to destroy Godzilla and Japan by creating their own monster using a trio of critters called Dorats, a pet of the future made from the carcus of a monster found on Venus. The Dorats are fused together and become King Ghidorah, the three-headed monster that would be slain by Godzilla in combat and reborn as a mechanized weapon of mass destruction to save the present Japan from Godzilla. (Introduces: King Ghidorah & Mecha King Ghidorah)

1992: The Giant Moth race is revealed to the world as a pair of Divine Moths are awakend from hibernation, one seeking to end the reign of mankind and the other to preserve all life on Earth. Godzilla, taking this as an intresion on his territory, combats both. One of the moths named Battra is slain in combat, but not before helping his sister, Mothra, in pushing back Godzilla. Mothra than would leave Earth to stop an approaching celestial body from colliding with the planet. (Introduces: Mothra Second Generation & Battra)

1993: Using the remains of the MechaGhidorah, Present Day Japan builds an arsenal of weapons to combat Kaiju. One being a mechanized version of Godzilla himself. At the same time, an infant Godzilla is discovered being guarded by a massive winged rival to Godzilla's kind named Rodan. The two invade Japan to reclaim the newborn and are nearly defeated by Mechagodzilla. However, the unforseen event of Rodan infusing his own self into Godzilla turns the tide of battle and allows the titan to reunite with his son. (Introduces: MechaGodzilla, Rodan & Junior as well as Meta-Human's)

1994: The celestial body Mothra sought to stop had proven to be more than she could handle as it is revealed to be the remnants of Biollante now formed into what can only be described as a Spacegodzilla. More durable than a black hole and with telekenetic powers, the Spacezilla kid naps Junior Godzilla and leaves his adversary to lick his wounds. Meanwhile, mankinds Mach 2 Mecha named The M.O.G.U.E.R.A, faces Spacegodzilla in Japan, being destroyed as it aides Godzilla in defeating his doopleganger. (Introduces: SpaceGodzilla & Moguera)

1995: Godzilla and his son, now matured, seek each other out. Godzilla senior suffering from an influx of power, causing him to go into a critical meltdown that threatens the world. Meanwhile, a monster made from the Oxygen Destroyer emerges and wreaks havoc across Japan. The military decides to bring all three monsters together in hopes of having them kill each other. The last monster standing being a now fully matured Junior as he absorbs all of his fathers radiation to return to life. (Introduces: Destroyah)

1996: The race of Divine Moths is resurected as the now illing First generation Mothra and her Daughter, Leo, fends off an ancient Ghidorah dubbed Desghidorah. The mother is slain in combat but buys her daughter time to flee and grow stronger before facing DesGhidorah again and reimprisoning him. (Introduces: Mothra Leo & Desghidorah)

1997: Another monster made of pollution challenges the Leo Moth. It's demonic essence being beaten back and reimprisoned once more. (Introduces: Dagahra)

1998: A third and more ancient Ghirodah, possibly the Futurians first attempt at constructing one for their own before proving to be too rebellious and therefore sent back to the prehistoric age to die along with the Dinosaurs, emerges from hibernation and faces off with Leo. After the two monsters battle across time, Leo returns to Infant Island, victorious and in need of a well deserved rest. (Introduces: Grand King Ghidorah)

1998: A new mutant is mistaken for Godzilla as it seeks to nest in New York city. The American Military hunt down and destroy the female creature along with its nest, save for one egg. (Introduces: Zilla)

2004: The Earth Defense Force pursued Junior, now fully matured, to the Arctic after mating with the still living Gigantaus. The EDF successfully imprisoned Junior in the ice of the Arctic and sealed him away from the rest of the world, while the subspeicies of human with the G-Cell in their DNA become more prominent, granting them special powers to combat the Kaiju. An Alien invasion that tames and weaponizes most of the Kaiju and controls the Meta-Humans brings the humans of Earth to the edge of defeat, leaving them with no choice but to free Junior and help him combat the aliens and their monsters across the globe. Upon victory, the two races agree to go their seaperate ways and live in peace at long last. (Introduces: Minilla, Manda, Karmacus, Kumonga, King Cesar, Rodan Junior, Angurius Junior, Zilla Junior, Hedorah, Gigan & Monster X)


End file.
